Hurt
by Carnetia
Summary: Inilah rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Inilah segala permasalahan yang pernah kau alami di rumah tanggamu. Memang, ini terasa menyakitkan. Tetapi, kita tak tau bagaimana akhirnya, bukan?/Chara-Male X Readers-Female!/Chapter 1: Akashi Seijuuro!/My first fic in this Fandom!


_**Title: Hurt**_

 _ **Author: CelestyaRegalyana**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**_

 _ **Pairing: Akashi Seijuuro X Female Readers**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Yana hanya punya Seijuuronya#PLAK**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, typo(s), dan lain-lain.**_

* * *

Krieet…

 _ **Itu dia!**_ Gumammu dalam hati. Kau masih bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal berwarna merah marunmu.

Ada sedikit suara gaduh dari kedatangan suamimu yang sudah kau tunggu-tunggu kepulangannya semenjak dua minggu yang lalu.

Akashi Seijuuro. Si pria bersurai merah yang sekarang berstatus sebagai suamimu. Walaupun sikapnya yang sedikit posesif, cuek, dan… Err… Egois, Seijuuro termasuk suami yang penyayang dan lembut (Walaupun ia menunjukkannya dengan diam-diam). Selama setengah tahun berumah tangga dengannya, tidak ada masalah yang merenggangkan hubungan kalian berdua.

 _ **Well**_ , memang benar ia tidak pulang selama dua minggu. Kalau 2 atau 3 hari, sih, kau sudah maklum. Ia adalah pemilik dari perusahaan yang sekarang sedang terkenal di Jepang, dan beberapa negara lainnya, jadi, wajar saja ia jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersamamu, istrinya. Ini masalahnya 2 minggu! Tentu saja kau sangat khawatir dan cemas. Apakah ia sudah makan? Apakah ia sudah cukup tidurnya? Apakah ia sedang kelelahan? Seijuuro juga tidak menelpon ataupun menjawab telpon mu selama 14 hari.

Apalagi, semenjak 11 hari yang lalu, ia menolak bento yang kau antar ke kantornya. Bukannya dimakan, justru dikembalikan dalam rupa yang sama. Tidak berkurang sama sekali. Tanpa mengatakan alasan mengapa ia mengembalikan pula lagi, tuh.

Kau mengintip dari balik selimutmu, Seijuuro sudah berganti baju menjadi kaos polos putihnya. Tapi, bukannya ikut berbaring di sampingmu, dan tidur, ia masih membuka laptop merahnya, dan mulai mengambil beberapa dokumen dari tas kerjanya.

Sedikit sebal dengan kesibukan suamimu itu, kau bangkit dari **_'Acara'_** Pura-pura tidurmu, dan duduk tegak di hadapannya.

Seijuuro tampak terkejut dengan _ **'Acara'** _ Bangkitmu yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia pikir, kau sudah tidur dengan pulasnya.

" ** _[Your Name]_**! Kau belum tidur?!" Dari nada bicaranya, tampak sekali ia terkejut.

"Aku menunggu mu, Seijuuro- _ **Kun**_."

"Untuk apa kau menunggu ku lagi? Aku sudah datang, jadi sekarang, tidurlah." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Seijuuro kembali fokus pada laptop dan dokumen-dokumennya.

Kau menggembungkan pipimu, tanda kau sedang sebal. " _ **Mou**_ , Seijuuro- ** _Kun_**! Kenapa kau cuek sekali, sih?"

"Aku sedang sibuk. Jangan ganggu aku." Lagi-lagi, ia kembali mencueki mu. Kau semakin sebal karenanya.

"Hmh! Seijuuro- _ **Kun**_ lebih menganggap pekerjaanmu lebih penting daripada aku, istrimu. Ya, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya menyuruhmu tidur."

"Aku akan tidur kalau Seijuuro- ** _Kun_** menjawab semua pertanyaanku!" Seijuuro menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sebal, kau memang sangat keras kepala, satu-satunya pilihan adalah mengalah.

"Baiklah, _**[Your Name]**_ Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kemana saja Seijuuro-Kun selama dua minggu ini?" Pertanyaan pertama.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja aku sibuk di kantor, dan aku tidak bisa pulang." Kau cemberut ketika ia mengatakan **_'Pertanyaan Bodoh'_**

"Kenapa Seijuuro- _ **Kun**_ tidak menelponku selama dua minggu ini?" Pertanyaan kedua.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak penting."

"Kenapa pula Seijuuro- ** _Kun_** tidak menjawab telpon ku?" Pertanyaan ketiga.

"Ck, kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya." Seijuuro kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Kau sedikit merasa sakit karena sikapnya.

"Kenapa Seijuuro- ** _Kun_** menolak bento yang kuberikan?" Pertanyaan keempat.

"Istri Kise selalu membawa bento berlebih padanya. Kise selalu kerepotan untuk menghabiskan semua bento-bento itu. Karena itu, ia membagikannya pada aku, Kuroko, Shintarou, dan Kagami. Aku rasa, bento buatan istrinya itu jauh lebih enak, daripada buatan mu."

DEG!

Kali ini, hatimu terasa sakit setelah mendengar perkataan suamimu yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dengan segenap tenagamu, kau mencoba memulihkan kondisi hatimu yang serasa ditusuk.

Dengan nada **[Pura-pura]** Ceria, kau kembali bertanya padanya.

" _ **Hidoi desu**_ ~ Selama ini, Seijuuro- ** _Kun_** menganggap istri Kise- _ **Kun**_ lebih hebat dari padaku? Huh… Jadi, Seijuuro- ** _Kun_** ingin aku membuatkan bento apa?"

Seijuuro tidak menjawab. Ia masih fokus pada laptop dan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Hmh… Bagaimana kalau _**sushi**_? **_Chicken teriyaki_**? Sop daging? Atau t-…"

"Jangan berisik. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

"Ugh! Ayolah… Aku hanya ingin tau Seijuuro- _ **Kun**_ ingin bento apa…"

"…" Ada perubahan dari raut wajah tampan suamimu itu. Dia tampak sangat sebal, walaupun kau tak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Seijuuro- ** _Kun_** … Ja-…"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?! APAKAH INI PERLAKUAN SEORANG ISTRI PADA SUAMINYA YANG SEDANG LELAH?! KAU PIKIR AKU INI TIDAK LELAH?! AKU SETIAP HARI BEKERJA HANYA UNTUK UNTUKMU! APAKAH KAU PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU?! KAU HANYA BISA MEMBELI INI DAN ITU TANPA MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU! KAU HANYA BISA MENGHABISKAN UANG TANPA MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU! DASAR ISTRI TIDAK BERGUNA! AKU LELAH DENGAN SEGALA KERIBUTANMU, DAN KEINGINANMU! KALAU AKU TAU DARI AWAL, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU! AKU JAUH LEBIH BAIK MENIKAH DENGAN MOMO! DAN AKU LEBIH BAIK CERAI DENGANMU DARIPADA HARUS HIDUP SEPERTI INI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seijuuro terdiam setelah mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Begitu juga denganmu. Ekspresi mu yang tadinya ceria, secara perlahan mulai berganti dengan raut kekecewaan, dan kesedihan.

Kau menunduk sedih. Hatimu terasa sangat sakit. Sangat sakit. Tangan mungilmu mencengkram seprai dengan kuat.

Sedangkan suamimu itu tampak terkejut ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan.

" _ **[Your Name]**_ … Maaf… Ak-Aku…" Seijuuro tidak tau harus berkata setelah melihat cairan bening mulai mengalir di pipi putihmu.

"Aku… Selalu mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik… Dan pengertian… Setiap hari… Aku selalu berharap untuk menjadi satu-satunya istri terbaik yang ada di hati Seijuuro- ** _Kun_** … Aku… Memang menyebalkan, cerewet, dan tak pandai memasak… Tapi, aku hanya ingin dicintai oleh Seijuuro- _ **Kun**_ … Aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik… Walaupun aku tau… Itu semua… Sia-sia, kan?"

Kata-katamu terhenti karena kau benar-benar menangis dengan sesenggukan. Isakanmu juga semakin kuat.

"Hiks… Aku… Hanya kesepian disini… Aku hanya ingin ditemani… Aku seperti… Tidak berarti bagi… Seijuuro- ** _Kun_** … Hiks… _**Gomennasai**_ …"

Setelah menumpahkan semua unek-unek mu, kau berlari dengan cepat ke kamar mandi.

Seijuuro menyusulmu, tetapi terlambat, kau sudah dulu mengunci pintu kamar mandi, dan terisak-isak.

Seijuuro menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi seraya berteriak. " ** _[Your Name]_**! ** _[Your Name]_**! Dengarkan aku dulu, ini semua… Hanyalah salah paham! _**[Your Name]**_ …"

Gedoran Seijuuro mulai tidak terdengar lagi.

Kau masih tetap menangis, dan terisak-isak. Kau yakin, suara tangisanmu pasti terdengar sampai ke telinga Seijuuro, pasalnya, kau benar-benar menangis dengan suara yang sangat kencang.

Rasa sakit di hatimu ini terasa seperti luka tusuk yang sangat dalam.

Rasa kecewa di hatimu ini terasa seperti luka yang akan selalu menjadi luka.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Kalau Seijuuro tidak mencintainya, untuk apa pria itu menikahinya? Mengapa pria itu tidak menikahi mantan pacarnya, Momoi?

Kenangan disaat ia melamarmu. Disaat kalian mengucapkan janji suci.

Semuanya terekam jelas di otakmu.

Kenangan yang dulunya terasa sangat manis, sekarang terasa sangat pahit.

Pada akhirnya, kau juga yang tersakiti. Kau juga yang dikecewakan.

Kau tau, kau bukanlah wanita manis, cantik, serba bisa, populer, dan sexy seperti Momoi. Kau hanyalah wanita biasa yang cerewet, sama sekali tidak populer, dan berisik.

Jika kau dibandingkan dengan Momoi, kau kalah telak.

Tapi, berapa kali kau berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik?

Untuk menjadi yang paling sempurna?

Di mata Akashi Seijuuro?

Tetapi, kenyataan adalah kenyataan.

Kau di mata Seijuuro hanyalah serpihan debu yang terbang bersama angin. Hanya sekedar lewat, mengucapkan 'Selamat Tinggal' Dan… Pergi.

Sedangkan Momoi di mata Seijuuro adalah matahari yang bersinar terang. Matahari yang selalu terbit di hati pria itu. Walaupun pria itu tau, ada serpihan debu yang selalu setia berada di sisinya.

Sakit….

* * *

Saat ini, Seijuuro tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia sekarang sangat cemas dan khawatir pada dirimu.

Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir? Kau tidak keluar-keluar dari kamar mandi semenjak semalam. Seijuuro bahkan tidak tau, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan di dalam kamar mandi tersebut?

Seijuuro sudah mencoba memanggilmu, dan membujukmu. Tapi, kau tetap tidak membukakan pintu. Pada akhirnya, pria itu menyerah, dan putus asa. Mungkin, kau hanya perlu ketenangan.

Selama di kantor, Seijuuro benar-benar tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Yang terbayang di benaknya hanyalah kau, kau, kau, dan kau.

Seijuuro memijat keningnya, frustasi dengan semua keadaan ini. Salahnya juga terlalu emosi pada mu.

 _ **Apa… Mungkin aku harus pulang ke rumah?**_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Sudah 3 jam semenjak Seijuuro meninggalkan dirimu di rumah.

Seijuuro membereskan dokumen-dokumennya, mematikan laptop merahnya, mengambil tas kerjanya, dan keluar ruangan.

 _ **[Your Name]** _ Tunggulah aku!

* * *

Air mata terus mengalir di pipimu. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Walaupun kau tau, matamu sudah memerah, dan sembab.

* * *

 _ **"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?! APAKAH INI PERLAKUAN SEORANG ISTRI PADA SUAMINYA YANG SEDANG LELAH?! KAU PIKIR AKU INI TIDAK LELAH?! AKU SETIAP HARI BEKERJA HANYA UNTUK UNTUKMU! APAKAH KAU PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU?! KAU HANYA BISA MEMBELI INI DAN ITU TANPA MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU! KAU HANYA BISA MENGHABISKAN UANG TANPA MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU! DASAR ISTRI TIDAK BERGUNA! AKU LELAH DENGAN SEGALA KERIBUTANMU, DAN KEINGINANMU! KALAU AKU TAU DARI AWAL, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU! AKU JAUH LEBIH BAIK MENIKAH DENGAN MOMO! DAN AKU LEBIH BAIK CERAI DENGANMU DARIPADA HARUS HIDUP SEPERTI INI!"**_

* * *

Perkataan Seijuuro semalam benar-benar menyakitkan. Terus, terus, dan terus terngiang di kepalamu.

Di tangan mungilmu, ada sebuah surat penting yang menyangkut pernikahan mu dengan Seijuuro.

Surat cerai.

Kau tau ini benar-benar gila, tapi, hanya ini cara satu-satunya untuk membuat Seijuuro bahagia. Kau juga sudah memantapkan hatimu. Walaupun ini sangat menyakitkan, biarkanlah Seijuuro bahagia bersama wanita lain yang lebih baik daripadanya.

Krieet…

Suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat kau terkejut. Tapi, melihat sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut, membuat kau jauh lebih terkejut.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Dengan cepat, kau menghapus air mata mu, dan pura-pura tersenyum, seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua.

"Sei… Seijuuro- ** _Kun_**! Kebetulan sekali… Ada… Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu…"

Seijuuro masih terdiam, melihatmu yang mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja.

"Tolong… Tanda tangani ini…" Kau menyodorkan surat dan pulpen ke Seijuuro. Pria itu tampak kebingungan. "Apa… In-…!"

Seijuuro terkejut melihat apa surat itu. Surat cerai?! Kau ingin bercerai dengannya?!

"Aku... Aku tidak pantas, kan, bagi Seijuuro- ** _Kun_**? Jadi… Aku pikir… Masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang mau bersama mu… Wanita yang lebih cantik, manis, pintar, dan… Rajin… Aku hanyalah wanita… Yang tidak tau diri, pemalas, manja, cerewet, berisik, dan boros… Aku… Tidak sebanding dengan Momoi… Jadi… Aku pi-Pikir… Kita lebih baik bercerai… Seijuuro- _ **Kun**_ … Juga tidak mecintaiku, kan?"

Seijuuro menatapmu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Air mata mulai lolos dari pelupuk matamu, walaupun senyuman masih terukir di bibir mungilmu.

"Jad-Jadi… To-Tolong di tand-…"

Kata-katamu terputus, karena Seijuuro tiba-tiba saja menarik tanganmu, dan membawamu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Sei… Seijuuro- ** _Kun_** …?"

"Jangan… Jangan… Maafkan aku… _**[Your Name]**_ Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu kepadamu… Aku hanya emosi semalam…"

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, **_[Your Name]_** Aku benar-benar mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri… Maafkan aku… Kau tidaklah secantik Momoi… Kau tidak se-terkenal Momoi, tetapi, kau adalah satu-satunya malaikat, dan bidadari di hatiku. Kau hanyalah satu-satunya cinta di hatiku… Kau adalah istri yang baik, dan pengertian, juga lembut. Kau adalah istri yang sangat sempurna di mataku… Hanya kau… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _**[Your Name]**_ … Aku benar-benar mencintaimu…"

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipimu. Semakin kencang, hingga kemeja putih Seijuuro basah dengan air matamu.

Seijuuro melepaskan pelukannya, menampilkan wajahnya yang juga basah karena air mata.

Dengan perlahan, kau mengangkat tangan mungilmu, menghapus air mata pria itu.

" ** _Ho… Hontouni_** …?"

Seijuuro tersenyum tulus, mengusap tanganmu yang berada di pipinya. " _ **Mochiron**_ …"

Tangisanmu pecah seketika. Kau kembali memeluk Seijuuro dengan erat. Begitu juga Seijuuro, ia juga memelukmu dengan erat.

"Kau hanyalah milikku… Kau hanyalah bIdadariku… Dan, kau hanyalah malaikatku…"

"Cintaku… **_[Your Name]_** …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Celingak-celinguk* Ha-Halo…**_

 _ **Ehm… Yana Author baru di fandom ini… Ja-Jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan… Yana juga sebelumnya gak pernah nulis di fandom ini… Maaf kalau gak jelas…**_

 _ **Yana gak bisa banyak bicara… So…**_

 _ **MIND TO RNR?**_


End file.
